Table for Three
by asuhoru
Summary: Karan notices the difference in Shion ever since he returned to No.6. Her son's cheerful disposition was exchanged for a gloomy one. As a result, the house is barely lively at all. One Christmas, she decides to cook an extra sumptuous meal, hoping to spruce up the mood at home. Meanwhile, a surprise comes knocking on her door. This is a one-shot.


Shion had been waiting. She could see it in his eyes.

Ever since he returned to the barrier-broken No.6, Shion had been waiting.

Karan could not tell what or who he was waiting for. She wondered why her son had spent every birthday alone in his room. It had been this way ever since he turned twelve. The memory, by now, was fuzzy, but she remembered it vaguely as a stormy night. Shion had simply took his slice of cherry cake and left for his room, claiming that he had schoolwork to complete.

And shortly after he turned 16, he disappeared, with that person. Or rat, for the matter.

When he returned, he was a changed person. Dark brown hair and bright eyes the same shade was contrasted by fluffy, snow-white and gleaming, crimson eyes which seemed to have lost their curious twinkle. His hair was now even softer to the touch, and his eyes were harder to read than before. Besides, he had that odd snake-like scar coiling about his body. The fact that he was an open book changed as well. Shion used to put his emotions on full display, but now, his lifeless eyes just spoke of secrets untold.

Karan could not stop her eyebrows from furrowing.

* * *

Christmas morning. It was a jolly season to bask in, even after No.6 was stripped off its barriers. Rebuilding the ruined city was well in progress, and surely families could take some time off and enjoy some seasonal family bonding. Karan hoped to cheer her son up a bit, for she missed badly the sight of a genuinely warm smile on her son's face. For four years, Shion's disposition appeared colder than ever, not that his snowy looking hair helped. It was true that Shion became much more enclosed and gloomy upon return, although he still remained on close familial terms with her. Shion was distancing from her.

Karan wished badly for the stars in his eyes to return. She wanted badly for him to smile again, to be that warm source of light which brightened up her every day. She wished she could do something, but she had no idea of what could soothe her son's damaged soul.

But at least she could try. She decided, with a flicker of hope, that she would prepare an extremely sumptuous Christmas dinner for the two of them to share. She would let him know that she was still there for him via her culinary skills. Turkey, bacon, ham, a salad, and not forgetting dessert, she would prepare log cake with ice cream, and...

She got carried away thinking about it, and all excited, she clasped her hands in her stupor, only to have her hopes dashed by the prospect of Shion's indifference. Worse still, Shion would feign joy, and smile without meaning it just to not worry her. Like the way he had done all these years.

But never mind, she thought, for Karan was resilient. She was known for clinging onto hope relentlessly. After all, a miracle did happen when Shion was captured, so who said another one could not happen again?

Karan smiled as she began planning the menu for the night.

* * *

Shion emerged out of his room, a rare occurrence indeed. Smiling while exuding an oddly chilly sense of sorrow, he exclaimed that the day was beautifully snowy, and decided to go for a walk. Perhaps he had some thinking to do.

And Karan watched the boy disappear into the snow, his hair blending into the whiteness of it all. Then she took a sigh and a wistful smile before getting down to work. She would make tonight's dinner blissful.

And her prayers seem to have been answered.

* * *

When her son returned from the frosty barrage that evening, he seemed...not quite alone. Alongside him was a slightly taller man clad in a leather jacket, long dark pants and a scarf which nearly concealed half his face. He had dark blue hair which covered his ears and reached the nape of his neck, and wary, yet piercing grey eyes which seemed to tell endless stories. She then looked into her son's eyes in question, but she did not require a verbal answer for she received her answer immediately.

Her son has returned.

"Nezumi, right? You must be Nezumi."

* * *

The house was as lively as any house celebrating Christmas that night would have gotten. The dinner table filled with sounds of laughter and chattering.

And much to Karan's joy, most of these joyous sounds were produced by her dearest son.

There were so many questions Karan wanted to ask him. How they met, why he saved her son, where his own parents were, why he came here, why his name was Nezumi. So many questions. But she decided, she would let her son do the talking tonight, for she missed his voice dearly. She would have all too many chances to interrogate the newcomer later.

Karan had never felt more bliss in her life than this moment of giving, when life decided to grant her wish. Life had presented her the best Christmas present she could ever ask for. She somehow knew that Shion felt the same way.

After all, dinner is more delicious when shared by three.

fin.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading till the end! You have made my day. Also, constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
